The Chronicles Of A Dead Kunoichi
by EmoKunoichiKaori
Summary: This is the Shippudden sequel to "What is Love?" Couples are still being decided. Rated T, might turn into M. Enjoy!
1. A Silent Welcome

The Chronicles Of A Dead Kunoichi

Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto! I'm back everyone!

*cricket,cricket*

Kaori:Oh yeah, everyone thinks I'm dead....

XoXoX

The wind blustered harshly over the training ground on a cold October day. What was left of the old Team 7 was there, along with their new member. Team 10 stood patiently beside them. Next was Team Kurenai, closer then ever and also as wise. Team Gai was next, exuberant as they were 2 and a half years ago. Lastly, stood what was left Team 5, Nagasaki Chikara, Matsuoka Hitomi, and team leader Mitarashi Anko. Although these teams were usually content with themselves, on this overcast, gloomy day, they weren't.

Today they had made a small memorial for a lost friend named Yakushi Kaori, who had been given the name "undetermined location" to her predicament. Rumors around the village had said other things. "Death" was usually the subject. Her 2 teammates, Chikara and Hitomi, friends since the Academy, refused to believe any of these rumors until a month ago, when the 5th Hokage had been sent pictures showing a dead body, brutally killed, that looked like their dear friend. On the back of one of the pictures, one with the smiling Kurokage next to the body, was a note that said "Stop your useless search" in heavy, black ink with the official seal on the Kurokage next to it. Tsunade had told her team about the pictures, but had denied their request to show them, for the sake of their already questionable sanity.

Everyone stood quiet, looking at the white gold plaque that had been made for her. It looked more like a tombstone to her heart broken team.

"Dedicated to Yakushi Kaori, a wonderful kunoichi who shall be dearly missed," the plaque had read.

"Sounds like a grave..." Hitomi had thought to herself, holding back the eager tears that welled up in her eyes to the point where her vision was deeply blurred.

The teams felt as if the plaque didn't say enough. Many more personal things could have been said about her. "Manga obsessed" or "temper mental" or even "sister" could have been added, the plaque had been brought with a combination of donations from the people that had known her. The plaque had been placed by a tree near the river at the training ground. It has been the first tree to recover from Kaori's Black Chidori "out rage" 3 and a half years before.

A light drizzle had started. Water droplets traced the engraved letters on the plaque. Everyone looked at the sky, then at each other, smiling awkwardly trying to lighten the mood. 5 still had their eyes glued to the plaque. Hitomi, Chikara, Anko, Kakashi, and Neji. Neji brusquely began to walk off, mind fixed in thought and memory. Kakashi had soon become a blur and disappeared. and with that, people began to trail off, leaving slowly so they wouldn't seem rude. Onlt 3 remained.

The team that didn't wish to believe their comrade was dead and waited patiently for her to come home like nothing had ever happened so they could go back to manga, drawing, missions, and the laid back life they had before. Kaori was their missing puzzle piece and life wasn't complete.

It hadn't been for 2 and a half years.

OxOxO

The forest outside the Konoha gates stirred as the sound of raindrops fell against the leaves. The wind blew again, rocking braches back and forth. Silence overcame the area after the winds died down in what seemed an endless routine. Barren of life, the place laid quiet.

"I guess this is my welcome." a light, feminine voice said in the distance.

The young woman chuckled to herself, brushing her chestnut brown hair from her face. Her forest green eyes stared at

the gate intently although she was 40 meters away.

"Well, I hope they didn't forget about me..." the girl thought to herself.

She smiled at the thought of her teammates hugging her happily, friends greeting her, teachers welcoming her home. The girl chuckled again at looked up at the gate and great village behind it and began walking toward Konoha.

XoXoX

Sorry for it being so long. Lost internet again. Sucks. Well, review...

EmoKunoichiKaori


	2. Yes, Mommy

The Chronicles Of A Dead Kunoichi

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime what-so-ever.

OxOxO

Kaori looked up at the sky as it began to rain on her old hometown. She smiled with nostalgia.

"You always loved the rain, okaa-san, that's what they used to tell me…," she thought to herself,"I love it too…"

She walked through the enormous gates of Konoha, her head held high, a new confidence in her eyes, and the memories of days forgotten racing through her mind.

XoXoX

The sound of porcelain hitting wood rung out throughout the apartment Chikara and Hitomi now shared. The home still had a sense of childishness, with a bookshelf stacked high with manga and the faint smell of instant ramen and sweet red bean soup.

But at the moment, those scents had been overcome by the smell of sweet, cold, sake. Hitomi briskly filled her choko with more sake and went out into the living room. Chikara, who, with one hand was holding an identical choko and holding a book with the other, grimaced at her friend.

"Hitomi, please be a little bit more gentle with the tokkuri. It took me forever to find the right one to match the set from the last time you broke it," Chikara scolded, sipping her sake.

Hitomi, being a horrible drunk, snorted. Her cheeks were a light pink and her eye brows her pressed into a line. She stumbled over to Chikara, tripped onto the couch, and looked her in the eye. She squinted and pouted slightly.

"Whoo…do chu think you are…?" Hitomi slurred.

Looking completely unamused, Chikara answered, "Your mom."

Hitomi jumped up from the couch and screamed,"Lies!"

Their attention was suddenly attracted toward a knock at the door. Chikara grumbled something about a stupid drunk and the fucking neighbors then got up to answer the door. She prepared their usual excuse, "I'm sorry. She's mental ill. Yes, I will try to make our apartment sound proof. Call the fucking cops and see what'll happen." Cue door slam.

Chikara opened the door and was surprised to see an Anbu Black Op. standing in front of her. Whether it was a man or a woman she didn't know.

"Lady Tsunade wants to see you in her office ASAP," she/he said in a voice also void of gender before disappearing in thin air.

Chikara sighed and turned to Hitomi, who was at the moment gawking that she had 10 fingers.

"Hear that Hito, we gotta go see Lady Fifth," she said, her eye twitching with puzzlement.

Hitomi grinned playfully, "Yes, mommy."

OxOxO

Sorry that it's been so long! My computer shut down AGAIN but I now have a new laptop with internet so that means I'll get to put stuff up more often. ^^

-EmoKunoichiKaori


	3. I'm Home

The Chronicles Of A Dead Kunoichi

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't.

XoXoX

The shuffling of feet echoed through the corridor of Hokage Tower that led to Tsunade's office. Hitomi eyes were drooping slightly and she walked with her shoulders hunched. She'd sobered up enough to be presentable after a few beatings from Chikara.

They got to the door of the office fairly quickly. They'd been there several times during the Third's era when they were kids for various mischievous reasons.

Chikara knocked on the door with a quick "Come in!" as their answer. They walked into room with surprise. Tsunade was at her desk as usual, Shizune standing next to her holding Tonton, but the woman standing in front of the desk was a mystery to them.

They ignored the enigmatic visitor and stood side by side, serious looks pasted on their faces.

"You called for us, Tsunade sama?" Chikara said in her "sir, yes, sir" voice.

Tsunade's lips curled into a small smile, "Yes, I did."

They waited for a moment before Hitomi stated impatiently, "Well?"

The confused Hokage turned her head to one side slightly as she furrowed her brow.

"You don't recognize her?" Tsunade asked.

They glanced at the stranger in an agitated manner, which they quickly received from the guest as well.

They'd never seen her around the village before. She was tall and slender, with pronounced curves. Her chestnut brown hair, almost long enough the touch the floor, was in a long ponytail and her mid-length bangs were parted to the side. She wore a fishnet t-shirt with a strapless black halter top that reached to the bottom of her breasts and a long, short sleeve trench coat that reached her knees. She wore grey Bermuda shorts and shoes similar to Tsunade's. Piercings stretched up her ears and on her bottom lip. She wore a silver necklace with two charms: the Leaf Village symbol and the Shadow Village symbol. Around her neck was also a silver choker with a large, round obsidian stone in the middle.

But the one thing that caught their eye was her deep forest green eyes and the familiarity they seemed to have.

Suddenly, the stranger smiled at them both.

"Chii… Hito… you really don't remember me?" the stranger spoke.

Her voice was strong, but still feminine.

Chikara's eyes widened and Hitomi's jaw hit the floor. Tsunade smiled to herself and chuckled.

After a moment, Hitomi said quietly, "Kao?"

Kaori smiled at her stunned teammates, "I'm home."

XoXoX

Dun dun dun! Reviews please!!!! I love hearing what you think.

-EmoKunoichiKaori


End file.
